Koohei Tameshi
Koohei Tameshi (lit, Japanease for Fair Trial, みんじさいばん) is a young male Hunter-nin, a subsection of Kirigakure's ANBU corps. Koohei is the weapon specialist of the group, and a valueable addition, featuring brillient ambush strategies. Appearance The appearance of Koohei, is of a young man, amongst his upper teens, or lower 20's. His hair, a short spiky silver. His eyes, filled by piercing crimson orbs. His skin a plain white, ragged and scarred from several missions, and from weapon training. On his right arm is a small plate shoulder pad, made of a dulled metal alloy, intended for blocking against shoulder based attacks, it stays in place by a strap across the biceps. A torn purple shirt, adorns his chest, coupled with two brown belts, with silver buckles. A Dao is held unto his back, by a small strap across the chest. Bandages covers everything from his wrists to his elbows. Dirt covered violet fingerless gloves embrace his hands. A pair of regular shinobi pants cover his legs, a pair of ANBU leg-guards protect his shin and knees. Shinobi style sandals enroach the feet. Personality Koohei has a very brave and cynical nature, his tinge of ego sometimes shrouding his much calmer and more refined self. Showing a form of kindness and humor, Koohei has shown to be very genuine in his respect of allies, and foes alike. His bravery showing, as in everyday missions, showing his skill in weaponry, and preforming daring deeds, and even suicidal missions, to accomplish the job, for sake of the whole. Humor and finding things funny, also seem to be one of his strong traits. Showing this after winning a battle, or when fighting in mock-combat, or even in real combat, not trully showing a serious side to him. Kindness given to his fellow Hunter-Nin and as such. Koohei administers his pride and humor in relationships, never offering a dull moment, and keeping the events lively. Being a bored soul that he is, Koohei constantly finds something to do, and is constantly pestering others. His boredom also leads him to flirting, more so as a joke, but shown to one of his fellow Hunter-Nin, Umi Hyūga. Genuinely, Koohei has demonstrated a liking to her, similiar to a crush, his usual behaviour preventing this though, and his awkardness in personal relationships has been seen. Around other women he has been fine, but Koohei, around Umi, seems to trully have a shyness and confusion. In battle, Koohei is a force to be reckoned with. Showing his skill in many, if not all of the weaponry fields, demonstrating deadly traps, expert strategies in using the weapons on hand, or supplied, to defeat his opponent, upon learning his skill in Kinjutsu, and several other weapon arts, Koohei has devoted himself to becoming a Weapon Master. Most of his weapons, one way or another, have a uniqueness to them, whether it be a poison, being able to dissipate chakra, or various effects, Koohei's versatility in combats, ambushes, and strategic combat situations, has been demonstrated time and time before. Amongst Koohei's dislikes, is the extreme disliking of boredom and silence, having to occupy and entertain himself consistantly. This is easily cured by company, or being in groups, due to Koohei enjoying being around something to do. History Koohei, at a young age, was born a Iwagakure, this did not last long though, during a raid on a village on the outskirts of Iwagakure, Koohei's family was killed, at the time he was only 5. The woman that was apart of the Chunnin squad, was sent to exterminate the small outskirts of the village, but when she saw this young child, two things had entered her mind, she had guilt when the time to kill him came, and the plot to say that this was her brother. In essence, she took him alive to save him. In darker essence, he had been kidnapped by a Kirigakure nin, and his family killed by her squad. This woman, would be known as his older sister, her name being, Surota Byoga. Taking the child back to Kirigakure, she raised him as her own, teaching him well, and trying in all attempts to seal the information that he was not born into the village a secret. By the time he was 7, he was admitted into the Kirigakure Acadamy, and was quickly passed in two years, at an early age. Soon, his sister taught him all she could, training him to be a deadly weapon, a monster in combat, merciless and sharp. Albeit, this didn't work out the way she planned, he retained his true nature. Despite her cruel teachings and harsh ways to perfect him into an excellent Shinobi, Koohei became happy and content with his friends, and foster-sister. Reaching the age of 11, he was now a Chunnin, excelling through the ranks at amazing speed, showing exceptional skill in strategies and weaponry, proving his creativity in forging his own tools and throwing projectiles. Going through several missions lead him to becoming stronger, more experienced, and this proved his sister proud and glad. To a more malicious intent though, she was always a more sadistic and manipulative Kunoichi. Upon becoming 14, his sister admitted him to becoming a Jonin, to which he passed the test, and did. During these 3 years as a Jonin, he mastered several weaponry skills, and become an artisan in forging these unique weaponry. The current year of his life, the age of 17, lead him to becoming a Hunter-Nin for the Kirigakure sub-section of the ANBU corps. He has proven a valuable addition to the group, ever since. Abilities Elemental Release Having control over Lightning and Earth Release, he will amplify his weaponry with his lightning jutsus, whether it be shuriken, arrows, or etc... Despite his Lightning release being his primary, he will use it more as support, using Earth to aid in his traps or ambushes, using these key focuses and strategies to gain the edge, and victory over opponents. Ninjutsu Koohei's skill in Ninjutsu, seems somewhat limited, having stayed focused on planning, and his weaponry specilization. Preferring to seal his jutsus into scrolls, and using for later use, Koohei has shown little dedication to mastering his own ninjutsus. Taijutsu Staying strong in the field of close-combat, incase the ambush or attack plan went awary. Koohei will stay on track, using his kunai as a basic hand-held weapon, and exchanging his Katana if the situation calls for it, never a time does he give a chance to let his enemy see his strategy, as it appears, in close combat, he has none. This is a simple ruse, used to fool his opponents, albeit, simple and easy to fool, he is in fact keeping the enemy on their toes, never prepared. Genjutsu Showing weak skill in genjutsu, the art of shinobi illusion, Koohei prefers to let his foster sister focus in this art, her other art being explosives and so on. Kenjutsu Having become aquainted with numerous weapons, he has chosen to master the art of sword combat, staying particullary focused on training his Dao and Katana. Gaining deadly strength to these fields, He has proven a match to several other Kenjutsu specilist, one being Gekido Baundo, an apprentice to one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. Weapon Master Showing skill in nearly all of the weaponry fields, he has chosen to perfect these arts, showing dominance in the tools of war. Weaponry Amongst his arsenal, the kunai or shurikens, basic tools utilized by my shinobi, commonly found, and trained to Genin, and eventually used in everyday life for a Jonin rank nin. He has also trained in the use of Senbon, those being his favorite, as they are the most light-weight and easy to hide. Katana and Dao on his back and side, he uses the Katana for his basic close-combat needs, and for slashing, using the Dao as a piercing, and tactical weapon. Basic ninja-wire is utilized in most of his ambushes. An odd tool for a ninja, the crossbow, using it as a long range weapon, particullary for triggering traps, swift death, and enhanced for further distances, even branching to the world of a sniper. Strategist Koohei has shown strong logic and cunning in planned combat situations, albeit, this is less so on the field of battle, what the enemy doesn't know about him, they can't use against him, a common factor he has learned across his journies. Area, time of day, season, humidity, weather, and all other aspects are taken into consideration for his battle plans. Relationships Sister: Surota Byoga (lit, Japanaease for Drawn To Slaughter, Slaughter Drawn, スローター描画) is a Kirigakure-Nin, who raided the village that Koohei's family lived in, at the time she was 15, 10 years older then him. Their relationship seems to be a strong sister and brother relationship, even going along to mother and son in some manners, as she raised and took care of him. Despite her sadistic and cruel ways, her humor sick and twisted, Koohei has no care for this, both of them showing a kind relationship, joking, playing, even rough-housing and particpating in mock-battles together. Truly, despite the differences, and even after Koohei learned his family had been slain by his very foster sister / mother, they have shown great love and warm friendship through their lives towards eachother, a strong bond. Quotes "Just another day saved by... me." "Yeah, I'm just that great... you know it's true." "I will do my best to work for the Hunter-Nin, we are brothers and sisters in arms, and I shall treat them as such." "It's easy, you choose your target, aim, throw, death. A guide to killing with Senbon in four easy steps!" Trivia *Koohei Tameshi is double-jointed. *Koohei's favorite foods are: Turkey and Fried Potatoes. His least favorite being: Grapes and Pinapples. *Koohei hobbies include: Forging Senbon, watching the stars, and creating new jutsus. **Koohei loves: Drinking Sake, Horror Novels, and long walks alone at night. **Koohei hates: Drinking Water, Hot-Springs, and perverts. **Koohei's theme is: Digiwave - by Headhunterz. *Koohei has completed 500 Official Missions: 70 D-Rank, 100 C-Rank Missions, 150 B-Rank Missions, 160 A-Rank Missions. and 10 S-Rank Missions. *Koohei is Cynophobic: The fear of dogs. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:ANBU Category:Hunter-nin